Bolt's Season
by EpicKiya
Summary: After a year of finally having getting the normal life, Bolt hits a bump in the road. Something is going on with him and he doesn't know what it is. Does it have to do with the new dog that just moved into the neighborhood?
1. Skateboards, Neighbors, and Brownies

**Bolt's Season**

**Summary: After a year of finally having getting the normal life, Bolt hits a bump in the road. Something is going on with him and he doesn't know what it is. Does it have to do with the new dog that just moved into the neighborhood?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Bolt. I do own Jona, Joel, their parents, Mika, her cat, Neka, her parents, and Gen, Jona's and Joel's dog.**

**Notes: This is my first Bolt fanfic, and it's been about a couple of years since I seen the movie, but I remember most things about it. But since it takes post-movie, then well... uh... I don't know what the heck I should say right now.**

**Glitch: Read her other fics, she's like that.**

**Glitch, go back to Dance Central, please.**

**Glitch: Nope.**

***sighs* Fine, since you won't do the warnings for me.**

**Glitch: Here's the warnings! *smiles***

**Warnings: There will be cussing, dog yaoi, humor (If that counts as such), possibly OOCness, sexual content between animals, mpreg (Maybe) and so much more that I can't think of right now. Besides, you have read any of Kiya's fics before, you already know the biz.**

**Great job, G. Oh before we go on with the fic, I gave Penny's mom a name because in the movie she didn't have one. Her name's going to be Rachel. It was going to be Jennifer, but that seem like too much of the J's.**

**This is pretty much something random I came up with just for the hell of it. Anyways, have fun reading! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: Skateboards, Neighbors, and Brownies

It was one of those days where you could sit back and relax. Well, it always been like that since they moved here. It was a good life. It was a very roomy area, the neighbors were great people, the weather was alright even when it rained. It was peaceful.

So why is a certain white dog of ours wasn't at ease?

He woke up with the sun beaming brightly against him, warming his snowy pelt. He yawned and stretched out his limbs. He felt no one beside him. He opened his eyes and saw no one was in the room but him. _'Maybe they already woke up.'_, the canine thought. He leaped out the bed onto the floor. He spotted the calendar plastered on Penny's wall. It was a Saturday today. And the start of Spring Break for his owner. He trotted out the room and followed a faint scent of his family to the kitchen. As he thought, they were there eating breakfast.

Mittens was munching on some cat food and Rhino was chewing away at lettuce. Penny and her mother was just finishing their breakfast, consisting of bacon, eggs, toast, and waffles, when the young preteen spotted her dog. "Bolt, I see you're finally awake.", she smiled as she got up from her seat. Bolt yawned again before shaking his head a little. He sat on the tiled floor as Penny fixed him a good serving of food. Once the food was set down before him, he effortlessly began to eat it. For some odd reason, he wasn't feeling his best for the past few days. He brushed it off thinking it was nothing, but it got just a bit worse little by little.

Mittens and Rhino exchanged glances seeing how their canine friend was different than before.

He was usually bright and cheerful in the mornings, but now he seem to have lost that shine. What could it be?

* * *

"I really don't see the point of doing this, Mika."

"Penny, it's cool. Trust me!"

"Last time I did that, it took nearly a week to get the green dye out my hair."

In the yard stood two girls. One we already knew was Penny. Next to her stood the other. Her skin was a light almond color while her eyes was a dark hazel. Her hair was a pitch black with a single white streak going down in front of her right eye. Like Penny, she wore blue jeans, but instead of a bright orange tank, her top was a strapless pink tight shirt with a chibi character on it.

Penny glanced at Mika and then back down at her hamster and Mika's fluffy grey kitten, Neka. Both pets were secured on a motor skateboard, Rhino in his mobile ball. Neka wore a small helmet, her ears just sticking out. "Alright. This is going to be epic.", Mika chuckled. Mittens and Bolt sat a few feet away watching the scene. Bolt was resting in the grass, his muzzle settled on his crossed paws. Every now and then, the cat of the duo would look at him. He looked so... down.

"Okay! Penny, pressed the button!"

Penny closed her eyes and did so. The skateboard launched itself forward quickly. Rhino and Neka screamed as it came in contact with a ramp and flew through the air. The girls followed the speeding pets and watched as they landed in a pile of pillows set out for safety precautions. It was a miracle they landed there.

Penny and Mika rushed over to the small creatures, Mittens and Bolt following behind. Neka popped out the pillows as Rhino scrurried out his ball, both grinning brightly. "Woo! Let's do that again!", Neka cheered. Rhino nodded. "That was extreme!"

Even though they only could hear happy purrs and squeaks and not actual English, they knew their pets were alright and probably wanted to ride the skateboard again.

"Aw! They want to do it again!", Mika chuckled. The two girls looked up when they heard a sudden horn. They watched as a moving truck drove to a red house that was many yards. Penny and Mika watched as another vehicle drove up just beside it. It was a dark grey van. Two figures came out, a man and a woman. They went out back and opened the back of the van as two more people came out. They were similar in size. Finally, a dark brown animal came out. It was a quite large, maybe twice the size of Bolt, but that was from a distance.

"Looks like the new neighbors I heard Mom talk about.", Penny muttered. Mika nodded. "Hai. Hai." The two yelped when they heard a sudden yell of their names. They turned to see their mothers standing on the back porch. Mika picked up her grey kitten and Penny picked up Rhino and his ball.

The duo walked over to their moms, Mittens and Bolt trolling behind. But Bolt was slower. He didn't show it, but the pain returned. Just in the pit of his stomach, he had slight pains. He felt weak and tired.

Rhino squeaked catching Penny's attention. The redhead glanced at her white furred canine and watched as he settled on the white surface of the porch. She frowned. She, too, noticed his behavior. It worried her to the point she thought Bolt just might be sick. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. Either way, she was going to find out.

"Looks as if the new neighbors are here, Rachel.", Mika's mother, Claire. Rachel nodded. "Yeah. Penny, you want to go welcome them later?", she asked to her daughter. Penny nodded. "That will be great, wouldn't it?", she smiled. Mittens meowed in response. Penny chuckled briefly before she looked at Bolt once again. His eyes were closed as if he seem to be sleeping. The preteen sat down the midnight colored cat and kneeled next to Bolt. She rubbed his fur softly to catch his attention.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. The snow colored dog barked softly to assure her that he was okay... when really he wasn't.

* * *

"Rhino, what are you doing?" Rhino looked towards the entrance to see Mittens and Neka approaching him in the living room. The hamster shrugged and continued flipping through channels. "Finding something good to watch. I'm bored." "I can clearly see that."

Mittens pounced on the sofa, Neka following her. The kitten looked up to Mittens like a big sister. Mittens didn't mind at all. She found another cat companion and happily welcomed it. "Um... maybe there's something good on those cartoon channels. Or maybe on the movie channels.", Neka suggested. She smoothed some of her ashy grey fur down on her fluffy tail. Rhino stopped at a movie channel, finding it acceptable.

"Alright. Hey... have you guys noticed something different about Bolt?", the fiery red hamster asked.

Mittens and her smaller cat counterpart exchanged looks before nodding. "Yes. I mean for one thing, he's not as happy as he was a few weeks ago.", Mittens answered. Neka stood on her small paws. "I noticed Bolt-kun has been acting this way since spring started. Has he ever acted this way before?"

"Not that I know of previous years, but last spring he seem fine."

Rhino began to leave the living room. "I think we should go interrogate him and get answers."

* * *

"Brownies!"

"Mika, no!"

Said preteen frowned and sat down the brownie back onto the plate with the others. She glared at Penny who stood by the entrance of the door with her arms crossed. "Penny, you're mean."

"Those are for the neighbors."

"Can't I just have one? Ichi?"

"No."

"Naze?"

"Like I said, those are for the neighbors." Mika pouted as she spotted Rachel walking into the kitchen. The woman stopped and raised an eyebrow at the pout. "Tried to take a brownie?"

"Yup."

"Stopped her?"

"Yup."

"And now she's mad?"

"Possibly."

Rachel grabbed the plate of brownies and placed them in a container. "Mika, I baked some just enough for you and Penny.", she smiled. Mika squealed, hugged the woman, and ran out the room.

Bolt just so happened to have been walking in her direction through the hallway and moved against a wall when the girl almost ran him over. He never been so freaked in his life.

He exhaled sharply, trying to calm down.

"Hey, Bolty!"

"Ah!" The canine barked in alarm and got into a stiff stance just as his friends came closer to him. He relaxed just seeing it was them. "Oh. Please don't scare me like that again. Mika almost killed me just now.", he breathed. Neka laughed a bit. Bolt glared at the kitten. "Don't." "Sorry, Bolt. Mika-chan can be hilarious in her sugar rush state." "Yeah. Hella scary. Were you looking for me?", the larger of the group asked. "As a matter of fact, we were.", Mittens answered smuggly. Bolt blinked. "Uh... why?"

"What has been going with you lately? You haven't been yourself.", Rhino said. Concern was flooding his tone. Bolt stiffened. _'They noticed?'_ He looked away from them, afraid of how they would react. "Nothing hasn't been going on with me.", he answered quietly. Mittens shook her head. Bolt's posture was giving away his lying. He was being bothered by something. "Bolt, tell us the truth. Something is going on.", she hissed sternly. Bolt snapped his eyes at her. His ears flattened against his head. "No. Nothing is-"

"Bolt! Mittens! Rhino! It's time to go meet the new neighbors!"

Bolt was truly grateful for Penny's outburst. He quickly rushed past Mittens and the others to the outside. Mittens' gaze stayed glued on him. "I don't know what he's hiding, but he won't hide it for very long.", she promised.

* * *

Dark golden eyes watched as the two siblings settled down a box. He nuzzled some more into his paws and whimpered just a bit. It was the first day of being in the new house and already he was bored. And a bit... nervous. He moved from Washington, where he had to leave behind some friends. He didn't know if here there would be other animals he could talk to. The area was very rural and a bit urban. Houses were separated by large yards of grass and some had fences.

He spotted a couple of people earlier next door. From a distance they looked to be human girls with a couple pets, but he wasn't sure if he would get along with them.

He hoped.

"Gen! Come here!"

He heard the feminine voice of one of his owners and spotted her by the front door to the house. He trotted over to her and licked her face, making her laugh and rub into his dark chocolate fur.

"Hey, buddy. Looks as if we have neighbors coming over. And it seem they have pets.", she smiled. Gen barked as the girl stood. Another preteen came out the house. He looked exactly like the girl but with much more boyish features. Like her, he had dark black hair, but instead of it going down his back, it was cut just under his ears. They both had blue-violet eyes and fair skin.

"Hey, Joel. You think the neighbors would be nice?", the girl asked. Joel nodded. "I mean they wouldn't be walking to our house, would they, Jona?" Jona chuckled. "I guess you're right! Mom! Dad! The neighbors are here!"

A woman with dark blond hair and a man with black hair appeared from out the house just as Penny, Mika, their parents and pets arrived. "Oh! Seems as if we have company, Victor!", the woman smiled. Rachel smiled. "Hi. Just thought we should come by and welcome you.", she said. Victor, the man smiled and shook her hand. "Thank you. Very considerate of you. I'm Victor, and this is my wife, Katherine.", he introduced.

Katherine smiled and shook Rachel's hand, too. "Nice to meet you. These are our kids, Jona and Joel. And this is our family dog, Gen."

The twins smiled. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am." "It's a pleasure to meet you, too. I'm Rachel, and this is my daughter, Penny." Penny greeted the twins. "Hey. I see you have a dog."

"Yeah. He's been with us for years.", Jona smiled. Penny chuckled. "Same with my dog. Bolt, come here, buddy." Bolt barked and came over to Penny's side. It was then that Gen felt his whole breath being sucked away.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter! Sorry if it's not as funny as you probably thought. But anyway, here's some translations!**

_**Hai: Yes**_

_**-kun: An honorific used for males**_

_**Ichi: one**_

_**Naze?: Why?**_

_**-chan: An honorific used for girls, children, and/or cute things like pets.**_

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	2. A Dog Down

**Bolt's Season**

**Summary: After a year of finally having getting the normal life, Bolt hits a bump in the road. Something is going on with him and he doesn't know what it is. Does it have to do with the new dog that just moved into the neighborhood?**

**Disclaimer: Noting back to the first chapter, I don't own the characters of Bolt. I do own Jona, Joel, their parents, Neka, Mika, her parents, and Gen.**

**Notes: Nothing really to say.**

**Warnings: There will be cussing, dog yaoi, humor (again... is you qualify), possibly OOCness, sexual content between animals, mpreg, etc.**

* * *

Chapter Two: A Dog Down

Gen didn't know what to think at this moment. His mind was too long gone as he stared at the white canine before him. He was much smaller than his own fisage, probably half his size. His coat was a blanket of pure snow, soft and fluffy as such element. He had large brown eyes, a deep sweet caramel color. His build was strong, despite being a somewhat small dog, and a bit slender.

The brown Siberian husky continued staring at the other. Unknown to him, he was being attracted. Bolt was more beautiful than any other dog he ever seen.

Bolt looked up at the much taller dog and blushed. The look he was getting made him feel a bit... uncomfortable. It started the pains in the pit of his stomach again, but he kept a straight face. He examined the husky's appearance. Gen's fur coat was a deep earthy brown, a ashy white under belly, paws, and face. He stood at a much taller height than Bolt, possibly twice his size completely. His body was built to a masculine perfection, of a dog, strong and powerful. Bolt wouldn't lie to himself, but this canine was quite the looker.

_'I'm going nuts!'_

"Uh..." Gen chuckled and stepped closer to Bolt, stopping a few inches from him. The distance made the smaller of the two blush. "I expect you're one of my new neighbors?", the husky asked. Bolt swore he heard mischief in his voice. It made the pain grow harder. "Yeah. I'm Bolt, one of the three pets my person owns."

"Three?"

"Hey! New guy! Konichiwa!", Neka greeted cheerfully jumping between the two. "Hi! I'm Neka!", she smiled, looking as cute and cheerful as any kitten could be. Gen blinked. "Is she...?"

"No. She's our friend though. She's the pet to Penny's friend, Mika. This is the kitten version of her."

"Hi, I'm Rhino.", the hamster greeted, Mittens behind him. Bolt glanced at Gen. "He's one of the pets. Rhino the hamster." "And I'm Mittens. Another one of Penny's pets.", the black cat said indifferently. Her green gaze stayed glued to Bolt. She wanted to catch his every move, facial expression, words... you get the idea.

Gen's golden orbs went over each pet. Each had a different personality, look, and even smell.

Looking at Neka's bright face, he figured she was the very gleeful type. Not once sadness can conquer her innocent mind. He knew he would like her.

Rhino was probably the male hamster version of Neka. But maybe at a more mature level though. Possibly. Maybe. I don't know. I mean Gen didn't know.

Gen glanced over at Mittens. The cat looked as if she use to be cold-hearted, but over time she soften a bit. _'She might be nice.'_

And then finally, Bolt. Gen's mind began to fill with the sudden thoughts of the white canine. He couldn't really pinpoint what Bolt's character was like, but he knew he had all the time of the world to find out.

* * *

It was days later when Bolt decided to head outside for the afternoon. Since they went over to greet the neighbors, Bolt's pain grew. He didn't know what caused them, but when his chocolate orbs saw Gen, that's when it began.

Recently, the others went over to Gen and his family's home. The family was done unpacking and had finished getting the inside of their house decorated. It made more relaxing to actually have company around. Gen did get along with the other pets, but Bolt kept himself at a distance.

Mittens grew a bit edgy by this, but was relieved to the fact Bolt wasn't isolating in his room yesterday. The feline watched as the white canine staggered down the porch steps and into the sun's warmth. Bolt smiled as the beams striked his fluffy coat. He always found some comfort when the sun was out. It felt nice against him. It was one of the many reasons why he didn't miss his old life. Lights? Camera? Fame? Glory?

Nope. He had family, friends, a home, tranquility, peace, and...

Something was missing. But what was it?

"Hey, Bolt!"

"AH!"

Bolt screamed and stiffened. He exhaled sharply over and over when a familar voice rung in his ears. "Whoa! It's just me, Bolt! Gen." Bolt's eyes slowly looked over his shoulder and saw it was Gen. He softened his posture and gave the taller dog a glare. "Gen, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Gen chuckled as he shook his head in a negative reply. Bolt looked kind of cute when mad. "No. I came over to say hi."

Bolt soften his glare and turned completely around to face the other dog.

"That's nice of you.", he replied back quietly. Gen gave something of a shrug and sat down next to the smaller dog. "Well, you seem a bit down lately."

_'Am I really that damn readable?'_

Bolt wanted to slap himself. Maybe it was about time he told someone about his pains. He mentally winced at how Penny would react. And Mittens. She would probably kill him! Throw the health worries out the window, why don't you?! Bolt shivered. He didn't want to think about that right now. He looked up at Gen and gave a nervous chuckle. "I guess I've been... tired. I'd slept pretty well last night though." It was at that moment when Mother Nature decided to make a presence.

The two canines felt a strong wind brush past their fur. Bolt felt something within his body and wanted to whimper loudly. The pain started again at the pit of his stomach, making his body shake a little. With the pain, Bolt didn't notice that he released something. Gen's nose picked up on something sweet and strong. He smelt this before, but it was so faint then. It was two days ago when he caught the scent, the others visiting his home. This time it was much stronger and striking than before. He sniffed it once more and tried to figure out where it came from.

Bolt started getting a bit weary. His eyes began to flutter as his legs began to collapse under him. It became to unbearable for him to stay steady.

"Hey, Bolt? Do you...?" Gen didn't finish when he heard a thud beside him.

* * *

"You got a three?"

"Go fish."

"Penny-chan, got a ni?"

"I'm guessing that is a two, Mika. Go fish."

The four preteens were companied inside Penny's room. Joel and Jona came over, claiming how bored they were so Penny and Mika declared a game to play. Which was Go Fish. Rhino, Neka, and Mittens were settled inside the living room. The trio were watching TV when Gen came charging in the house. "Guys! Bolt!", he shouted. From the urgency of his tone, they something happened to their friend. Mittens rushed out the room to the outside with the two smaller pets.

Gen barked loudly to catch the preteens' attention. Joel looked up from his cards and saw Gen barked and jumping in alert. He climbed out the bed and kneeled next to his dog. "Gen, what's wrong?" Gen barked again and left the room. Joel looked back at the three girls and then followed the chocolate husky. The four humans came to outside to find the other animals crowded around Bolt. Penny felt immediate panic. "Bolt!" She fell to his side and touched his fur. Bolt whimpered and curled more into a ball.

Penny was thinking about the worse at this point. "Bolt? What's wrong?"

Bolt looked up at her, the light leaving his eyes. He whimpered and shook as another pain hit him. Gen caught another scent. This time it smell more prudent. He looked at Bolt and frowned. Could it have been from Bolt? What about that earlier scent?

He spotted Penny's mother and the other adults approaching them. "Penny? What's going on? I heard barking and you screaming."

Penny had hot tears flowing down her red cheeks. "Bolt. Something's wrong with him."

Takeshi, Mika's dad, bent down to the white canine and lifted him into his arms. "Come on. We'll take him to the clinic and get him checked out.", she said softly. Penny and Mika followed the man and Rachel to the car. The twins glanced at each other and frowned. "I hope Bolt's okay.", Jona whined. Gen looked up at the female twin and back to where Takeshi was setting Bolt into the car. He frowned.

* * *

**There's chapter two! **

**Okay, I have some things to point out. Mika's half Japanese and half Black American. So she and Neka, her kitten, will say some things in Japanese. **

**Translations!**

_**Konichiwa: Hello, Good afternoon**_

_**Ni: two**_

**Review!**


	3. Bolt's Illness Was WHAT!

**Bolt's Season**

**Summary: After a year of finally having getting the normal life, Bolt hits a bump in the road. Something is going on with him and he doesn't know what it is. Does it have to do with the new dog that just moved into the neighborhood?**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jona, Joel, their parents, Neka, Mika, her parents, and Gen. Also random characters such as Dr. Kooper.**

**Notes: I'm going to try to make the chapters a bit longer.**

**Warnings: Cussing, dog yaoi, humor, possible drama, possible OOCness, sexual content between animals, mpreg, etc.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Bolt's Illness Was... What?!

"You think Bolt-chan is going to be okay?"

Penny looked up at her friend, noting she was just as worried as the redhead herself. "I hope so, Mika." Penny was truly scared for her furry companion. Bolt was her best friend. She would hate to see Bolt in a state as this. He was barely conscious. She could only hear soft whimpers from him. Her heart felt as if something stabbed right through it.

"Mom, are we almost there?"

"We're here now, Penny."

Penny glanced out the window and saw a white colored building. A sign outside of it had the words: Lennison Animal Clinic. Penny rubbed Bolt's fur, feeling how tense he gotten. "Buddy, we're here." Bolt lifted his head just a little. He had just enough energy to see where they were before he collapsed back down. Penny got out the car and allowed Takeshi to pick up the sicken canine and carry him inside. A nurse had spotted them coming and spotted the dog. "Oh dear!", she gasped. She stopped them and began looking over him. "What's seems to be the problem?", she asked. "I think he's in pain. He keeps whimpering and shaking.", Penny answered, sounding close to breaking in tears again.

The nurse nodded. "Hey, get me a gurney!", she ordered.

As soon as one arrived, Takeshi sat Bolt down gently on it. The nurse made sure he was secured on the gurney. "Alright. I'm going to take him to one of the vets and get him checked out."

"Can I come?", Penny asked, hoping she can. "Of course. Just you and one more person, okay?"

Rachel volunteered. She followed her daughter and the nurse out back. Mika and her father stayed behind. Takeshi placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and rubbed it. "He'll be okay, Mika. For now, we should just wait until they come back, okay?"

Mika noded and wiped the tear that fallen with her sleeve. "Alright, otoo-san."

She sat down in one of the chairs, Takeshi taking a seat next to her. It was really silent in the waiting room. All you can hear was the clicking from the lady at the front desk typing away and the whirring of the ceiling fan. Mika sighed and begun to swing her feet back and forth. She was deadly bored. She looked at the table in front of them and just saw magazines. Mika groaned. "I could use a manga right now.", she muttered.

Takeshi chuckled hearing the boredom within the preteen's voice. "Mika, you need something to do, don't you?"

Mika nodded. "Hai, otoo-san. I'm bored." "Why don't you read the magazines?" "Iie! They're all those lifestyle mags! Unless one is a magazine on anime, I'm not touching those!"

Takeshi looked through the magazines and picked out one. "Here's an anime magazine, Mika-chan. And it just came out this month." Mika's eyes widen and began to sparkle in happiness. "Gimme gimme gimme!" Before the Japanese man could react, Mika whooshed past him and captured it. He gasped and climbed more his chair as Mika inherit this look of insanity as she looked through it. "Yes! New issue! Hello!"

The lady at the desk chuckled. "Very cheerful girl.", she smiled. Takeshi nodded and settled down. "Yeah. I'm lucky to have a daughter like her." "Papa! Check this out!" Mika shoved the magazine in her father's face. "Anime convention in a month and a half! Can I go?" "Depends. Where is it?" "In the next city.", she smiled. Takeshi nodded. "If it's on a weekend then yes."

"YAY!" Mika settled down in her seat and continued looking through her 'luxury'.

* * *

A lady in a white coat, in teal pants and black shoes entered the room. She walked over to Penny and her mother and shook their hands. "I'm Dr. Kooper. Vanessa told me everything about Bolt. I'm going to check him out." Penny nodded as she watched Dr. Kooper walk over to the examination table where Bolt was settled. She took out a stethoscope and began to listen to his heartbeat. "It's steady. When was the last time he had a check up?"

"Um... about two months ago. A little after his birthday.", Rachel answered. The brunette woman nodded and wrote down something on a clipboard. After that she ran her fingers through Bolt's snow coat. Bolt shivered from the touch. "Hmm... he is in pain." Gently, she began to press onto several areas.

When she got to his lower stomach area, the canine yelped and sat up in alarm. Bolt glared at the doctor. "Hey! That hurt!", he growled. Kooper only heard barking and shrugged. "Sorry, Bolt. I just need to know where the pains were. Now that I know, I can figure out what's wrong with you." She petted his fur and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm going to make sure you're okay. Can you step out the room for a bit?", the vet asked Penny and Rachel.

"Is something wrong?", Penny asked. "Not that I can see just yet, but I have to do this with no one else in the room." Penny nodded and followed her mother out the room.

Once the door was closed, Bolt heard the snapping of gloves. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Kooper wearing gloves and holding some sort of light. "Bolt, this may be a bit uncomfortable for you, but I have to do this."

"What is she... oh my gosh!" Bolt felt something intruding inside down below and whimpered. Kooper frowned and rubbed his fur to comfort him. "I'm sorry, again. Just try to relax?" Bolt felt a bit relaxed when Kooper rubbed his fur. He exhaled and laid back against the cushioned table. After a few minutes, the vet pulled out and threw away her gloves and washed her hands. Bolt never felt any more embarrassed in his life before.

_'I hope I never have to experience that again.'_

He heard something being wheeled over and looked up. It looked like some machine.

"Alright. I'm going to see what's going on in your stomach area."

He felt cold and metal roamed his lower belly. Bolt's sensitive ears picked on a beeping sound from the machine. He looked at the black and tilted his head in confusion. _'What is that?'_

Kooper noticed Bolt's gaze on the screen and chuckled. "Bolt, that screen is showing the inside of you. Right now we're looking at your organs." She looked closer at the screen and nodded. "I see what's wrong with you. Time for me to call back in your owner." Kooper went over to the door and called in Penny. The preteen and her mother walked back in. Penny went over to Bolt's side and looked at the vet, who was printing out some picture. "Did you figure out what's wrong with him?"

Kooper shrugged. "I have a clue. It's not life-threatening in any way. Let me ask you something first. Has Bolt ever been in heat before?"

"Huh?"

"Hmm... no. Not that I ever recall.", Rachel answered. Kooper nodded. "Okay. When was his last birthday?" "It was in January. He turned seven years old.", Penny answered, understanding that question a bit more. "Alright. Have you noticed any weird behavior from him since then?"

"Uh... not until spring started."

Bolt rested his head back on his paws.

_'Now that I think about it... I haven't started getting these pains until spring started.'_

"Well, I think I know what's wrong with Bolt. He's in heat. And his first one, too. The pains are just indicating it. By tomorrow, they should stop and he'll be back on his feet."

"Wait! Exactly what is heat? Well, besides something getting warm.", Penny asked. Kooper chuckled. "Well, it's something similar. Bolt's going to get a bit 'hot under the collar' when he attracts others. Is there any other dogs where you live?"

"Not many. Bolt interacts with them, but not so much. The only dog Bolt's around a lot is Gen, my neighbors' dog. Why?"

"Well, when a dog's in heat, they would attract a mate. Since Bolt haven't gotten a mate and has become of age, he's going to attract other dogs. Don't worry. It's going to pass over."

Bolt's ears flatten against his head when he heard every word from the vet. He couldn't believe he was in heat. This was going to be tough.

* * *

"I wonder what's wrong with him.", Joel muttered. He turned to his twin who was petting Gen's fur to soothe him. Gen had went into some distress mode when Bolt left to the clinic. Gen himself didn't even know why.

Jona rubbed under the husky's chin. "I wonder myself, too. Worried for your friend?", she asked to the other pets. Mittens and Neka meowed in response as Rhino squeaked. But what they were really saying was, "YES!"

Gen barked at them. "Same.", he was really saying. Joel and Jona glanced at each other as they heard the animals react to each other.

"I can't believe he didn't tell us he was in pain or sick.", Mittens hissed.

"Maybe there was a reason, Mittens.", Rhino shrugged. "Yeah, Mittens-chan! Maybe he knew you would worry like crazy!", Neka agreed. "Damn right I am! Now I'm going to kill him! Who knows how long he was keeping this a secret?!" Gen rolled his eyes. "Mittens, calm down."

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Oh! They're back!"

Rachel's car drove up and parked. Rachel and Takeshi got out from the front as Mika, who was holding a magazine and looking extremely happy with herself, and Penny left the front. Bolt followed after, careful as he jumped out. After the shot Dr. Kooper gave him, he felt so much better.

He gulped when he saw the other animals come to him. "Uh..." "Bolt, you have some explaining to do.", Mittens said. Bolt couldn't get any paler.

He followed Mittens to a more selude area from the humans as they discuss Bolt. The white canine sat down in the grass, the midnight cat across him and Gen at his side. He unexpectedly caught the taller dog's scent. It was earthy and strong. And for some reason, it eased him.

"Bolt!" He snapped out his stupor and faced his cat companion. "Yes?" "What the hell was wrong with you? Why did you faint like that?!" The smaller dog winced and rubbed his front leg. "Um... well, I've... you promise you won't kill me?" "I promise." Mittens crossed her claws. Bolt stepped back. "No. You crossed your paw!" "No I didn't!" "Yes you did!" "Fine! I promise! Happy?" Mittens held up her paws for emphasis. "Now tell." "Okay. I was having these pains." "Pains?", Rhino questioned. Bolt nodded. "Yeah. They were hurting like a bitch."

"For how long?", Neka asked. Bolt looked from her to Mittens with just his eyes. He stepped back even more. "Um... for almost two weeks." "THAT LONG?!"

Bolt took off as Mittens chased after him. Unfortunately, the feline managed to catch him. She pounced on his back, making them both tumble in the grass. Bolt found himself on his back with Mittens above him pulling at his ears. "Ow! Ow! Ow! The ears! EARS!"

"How dare you keep that from us for that long?!" "I knew you would- OW- freak out like this!" "You're right! NOW I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Gen quickly snatched Mittens off Bolt and pushed her back. "Mittens, please." He looked back at Bolt who got back on his feet and coughed. "Mittens, I'm sorry, okay? I just didn't want you to worry about me. And besides, I'm not hurting anymore and didn't hurt as much until today." Mittens slowed her angry breathing and sat back down. "Okay. Okay. So... did you find out why you were having pains?"

Bolt nodded. "Apparently, since now I'm of age, I... it's kind of embarrassing... but, I'm in my first heat."

Gen blinked. "What?" "My first heat. I'm possibly going to attract other dogs while I get attracted to them." Bolt exhaled and lowered himself into the grass. "Oh boy. This is going to be some tough times for me."

* * *

**Well, the reason for Bolt's weird behavior was... HIS FIRST HEAT! Oh boy! **

**Translations:**

_**Otoo-san: father**_

_**Iie: no**_

**Review, please!**


	4. Moonlight Approaches

**Bolt's Season**

**Summary: After a year of finally having getting the normal life, Bolt hits a bump in the road. Something is going on with him and he doesn't know what it is. Does it have to do with the new dog that just moved into the neighborhood?**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jona, Joel, their parents, Neka, Mika, her parents, and Gen. Also random characters that appear in future chapters.**

**Notes: This is when it's gonna probably get more crazy since the "seriousness" is over with Bolt's "illness"**

**Warnings: Cussing, dog yaoi, humor, possible drama, possible OOCness, sexual content between animals, mpreg, etc.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Moonlight Approaches

Large hazel eyes stared into the equally large, but brown eyes in front of them. Pairs of identical blue-violet crystal orbs watched as the two girls stared intensely at each other. "How long has it been?", Joel asked. Jona looked at her bright neon purple watch. "Ten minutes." "Without blinking? Whoa."

"You're going to have to give up sooner or later, Mika.", Penny growled. She was determined. "Iie, Penny-chan. I will never give up, baka!" Mika was matching her level of motivation.

You're probably wondering what they're doing.

Well, just out back of Mika's home. Said tanned teen and Penny were engaged in a staring contest, the twins and their pets watching.

"I never seen someone was eager.", Rhino muttered. "I have. Last year. One word: superdog."

"I thought we would never bring that up, Mittens.", Bolt growled under his breath. Gen glanced at the two as he caught Bolt's scent. Prior to yesterday, he realized it was Bolt smelling like sweets. And it attracted him.

"Bring what up?"

"You don't want to know."

Gen chuckled and brought him closer to Bolt, the smaller canine blushing under the closeness. "Bolt, I think I do. I'll find out anyways sooner or later." "Uh..." "It was some time around last year. You see Bolt here use to be a super star.", Mittens taunted. Bolt looked over his shoulder and glared at her. "Shut up, cat."

"I'm telling, dog."

"No you're not!"

"I am. Or Rhino can tell him. Or better yet, you can tell him."

Bolt wanted to kill himself. If Rhino told, he's going to go fanboy or something. Mittens telling is like being stabbed over and over with a knife. If he told...

Bolt sighed in surrender. "Fine, I'll tell him."

"The whole truth?"

"Yes."

"Nothing but the truth?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Go ahead and tell." Bolt exhaled sharply, calming and preparing himself to tell the story he locked away in his Embarrassment Box months ago. "Okay, as Mittens said, it happened a year ago..."

(Thirty minutes and twenty seconds later)

"So we moved here and decided to start all over." Gen 'hmm-ed' in understanding and nodded. "I see. Now that I look at you, I do remember seeing you on that show. I have to admit you were pretty good. Now the show is just... ppffftttt."

"Agreed, my dear friend!", Rhino shouted.

Bolt shrugged. "Well, it wasn't much of a dog's life. Being on that show... brainwashed me. Ugh." Bolt shivered visibly before looking over to where their owners were. "They're still going at it?"

The others looked over and blinked. Penny and Mika were still going through with the contest. "Oya maa! Mika-chan and Penny-chan can really look!", Neka exclaimed. Bolt looked around the yard before stopping the sprinkler. "I got an idea." Mittens followed his gaze. Her ears and tail drooped down. "Well, I'm going inside. I'll watch from the window." Mittens scurried to the house through the cat door Mika had for Neka and went to the front window. She wanted to see how this played out.

Bolt got up on all fours and nudged Gen's side. The husky looked up at him, hiding the shiver he got from the touch. "Hey, can you help me?", Bolt asked. Gen thought Bolt's eyes were beautiful. They were a luscious chocolate. Made him want to-

"Sure."

Gen got up and followed Bolt to the water hose and sprinkler. Gen watched as Bolt connected the sprinkler to the hose without the usage of his paws. "Can you turn on the hose for me when I say?" Gen nodded. The chocolate husky watched as Bolt went over to the sprinkler and picked it up. He was impressed with the tail end of the smaller canine. _'Whoa.'_

He watched as Bolt placed the sprinkler closer to the preteens. Bolt walked over to them and barked. "Hey, Bolt. Just a second once I beat Mika.", Penny said without taking her eyes off her opponent. "No, Bolt-chan. It is I who will beat Penny-chan!" Bolt gave that 'really?' look before looking back at Gen. He gave a single nod to turn on the hose.

Gen chuckled and did so. Soon the four young teens gasped as cold water hit them. "AH! BOLT!" Bolt barked and began playing in the water. Neka and Rhino ran forth and joined him. The four humans started to laugh and play in the water, too.

Gen sat back and watched the scene.

It was really joyous to watch. Especially Bolt. The snow colored canine ran around playing with Neka as they ran though the water. He smiled. The smaller dog looked so elegant and cheerful at the moment. Gen didn't want to question why he was looking at Bolt, but all he knew that Bolt was his line of sight at the moment.

Said canine noticed Gen not playing and smirked. He trotted over to him and nudged his shoulder. "Hey, why aren't you playing with us? Neka's playing and she's a cat.", he teased a little. Gen chuckled. "I guess I enjoyed watching." "Come on. What's the fun in that?"

_'Watching how beautiful you look when... I can't be seriously...'_

Bolt pushed Gen up on all four. "Gen, for me?" The chocolate husky looked down at Bolt and stiffened. The mixed breed sheperd was doing the sad puppy look. His ears were drooped down, his eyes enlarged. Gen thought it was too cute to resist. "Alright." The two dogs rushed over to where the others were playing through the sprinkler. Mittens watched from the window and chuckled. She caught the little scene between Bolt and Gen and knew what was going to happen between them.

* * *

After an hour of playing in the water, Mika turned off the sprinkler. She flipped her hair back and squeezed some water out of it. "Okaa-san is probably starting to fix our lunches. We should go dry off.", she suggested. The other three followed her into the house as their pets stayed outside to dry in the sun. "Whoa. That was one way to cool off.", Rhino laughed as he shook his fur. Bolt nodded. "A really good way to cool down."

Truly, Bolt had one of his first 'moments'. He knew because he started feeling funny in a certain area. He just hoped Gen didn't smell it.

Said husky spotted Mittens coming to them. "Mittens, you missed the fun!", he laughed. Mittens just sat down and shook her head. "Nah. I'm not much of a water cat." "I AM!"

Neka chuckled and rolled in the grass. "THAT WAS FUN!" Gen blinked and glanced at the others for understanding. "She's an unusual kitten." "That what I love about Neka. She's different.", Bolt smiled. Said grey colored kitten rubbed up against his side and purred. The white canine chuckled and placed her in his embrace. Neka yawned and stretched in his hold. "Bolt-kun, I'm sleepy.", she said softly as she closed her bright green eyes. Bolt chuckled and nuzzled her. "Then go to sleep."

Neka slowly nodded before she was fully deep in sleep.

Gen watched as Bolt settled Neka in the grass and lowered himself. Neka unconsciously found his warmth and curled in his side. Bolt smiled and used his tail to cover her. Mittens cooed. "It never stops being cute when she cuddles with you when she tired." Bolt shrugged. "Well, it never bothers me. I mean my best friends are a hamster and two cats."

"Why does she cuddles with you, Bolt?"

Gen was curious. And a bit jealous. Bolt's fur looked warm and soft. And his scent was intoxicating. He wanted to be that close to him.

Bolt glanced at Gen before answering the husky's question. "Well, I asked her myself once. She told that was fur and scent reminded her of her mother before she lost her. When she told me the story it did made me cry. Since then I felt close to her. Neka is like a little sister to me, despite being a feline."

"Besides, since we met Neka, it hasn't been nothing but pure fun and joy. Neka is the fluffy ball of cheer.", Rhino smiled. "Hm." The taller of the animals looked down at Neka and spotted her cuddling more into Bolt's fur. His dark golden eyes went to Bolt. The white canine smiled as he watched the kitten sleep. Gen could see the glint of happiness in Bolt's eyes and loved it. It made him look more beautiful than ever. It was then Gen vowed himself to Bolt.

* * *

It was around a little past ten at night. The sky was starless, with only a full moon out. The snow furred canine waited until everyone was sleep before sneaking out. He couldn't really sleep and tried to. His heat was now becoming a problem for him. At first, it didn't as hard when the pains eventually stopped, but when he went to bed it became a bitch.

He figured the cool night air could help. So when he was sure his family was sleep he sneaked out the bed and went out back. He sat on the porch and sighed. _'How am I going to survive this?'_, Bolt thought doubtfully.

He knew for this to stop he was going to have to mate eventually with someone. He heard how a heat process went down from the vet when she explained to Penny and Rachel. But who would become his mate if he gave up into his... dare he say it... desires? There were other dogs beside him and Gen within the neighborhood, but he never really interacted with them.

Some of them were already mated, too old or young for him, or he really didn't find any attraction to them. Even some of the females.

Bolt sighed and lowered his head in his paws. "What am I going to do?"

"Bolt." He looked up at the sound of his name being called. Gen was approaching him. He watched as the slightly older dog walked up the stairs and sat next to him. "Couldn't sleep either?", the husky smirked. Bolt nodded. "Yeah. It was... you know."

Gen chuckled softly, sending chills down Bolt's spine surprisingly.

"Yeah. It was rough my first heat, too."

Bolt snapped his shocked gaze to Gen. "You've already been through this?"

"Yup. It was unbearable. Now when I go through it, I can handle it. You see I haven't been mated yet, so I'm going to keep going through it until I do. Same for you."

Botl gulped. "Wow. So... how long ago did you have your first heat?" "Two years ago. The twins were kind of freaked out when it happened." It became silent between the two canines again. All that was heard was the rustling of the wind and clinging of wind chimes.

Bolt rested his chin on his paws and sighed. He didn't know what else to say or do at this point. He was alone... with his 'as-he-came-to-realize' crush. Gen became the center of his mind since his heat started.

The tension grew heavy. Bolt's brown eyes looked up at the taller dog. He looked over his figure and blushed when he realized what he was doing. _'What am I doing checking out Gen? Yes he's a handsome dog, but I just met him a few days back. And I'm already attracted to him? What if I pounce him and-'_

"Bolt?" Said canine sat up quickly, snapping out of his troubling thoughts. "Yeah?" "How about we go take a walk by the lake?", Gen asked. "Sure." _'Maybe it could take my mind of this heat.'_

The two dogs left the porch, unaware of a certain black cat watching from the window.

* * *

The wind came just a mere breeze by the time they reached the lake just yards from their homes. They stopped and sat down close to each other. "It's really peaceful, huh?", Bolt muttered as he glanced at his reflected in the black water. Gen nodded and let out a soft breath. "Yeah. I like it." The two dogs were unaware of how close they really were.

They moved their tails back and forth before they touched. The canines looked back at the intertwined tails before looking at each other. Bolt blushed at the contact before removing his tail. "Oh. Sorry about that." Gen shook his head. "No need to apologize. Besides..." Bolt felt this tail being rubbed against by Gen's own fluffy tail. "... I like it." Bolt didn't think he could any redder. Gen's voice was deeper than before. It was smooth and velvety and no doubt it aroused the smaller dog.

Gen wanted to jump in victory when he felt Bolt's fur brush against his own, revealing the fact that the smaller canine was getting closer to him. He smirked down at the younger. Bolt cleared his throat before looking away in embarrassment. "It... it's kind of cold. So... yeah." The taller of the duo just smiled. He leaned down and nudged the side of Bolt's face, catching his attention again. The smaller looked up at the husky, confused. Gen rubbed his face against Bolt's, sending even more chills through the mix breed shepherd. "No need to get embarrassed, Bolt.", Gen whispered. Bolt groaned at the playful tone.

He couldn't believe this was happening.

_'Gen, you no good handsome dog you!'_

Gen gently pushed Bolt on his back and nuzzled within his neck. Bolt arched upward wanting to feel more of the slightly older. His heat was hitting tenfold now. He could feel himself shaking against the other, desperate for more of him.

Yeah... he really couldn't believe this was happening.

"Gen..." His voice was now cracking with pleasure as the larger canine nipped at his neck. It felt too good to be true and it had Bolt in heaven. He didn't know how it happened, but his tongue decided to take course and get a taste on the side of Gen's face. Gen stopped what he was doing and stared at Bolt. He smiled, bringing their muzzles inches closer.

"Bolt, do you feel the same way I do?"

Bolt blushed and shrugged. "Depends. What way is that?" "The way that I would love to spend my life with you... because I love you." Bolt slowly nodded, not able to find words after that. Gen chuckled and rubbed their noses together. "I take that as a yes?" "Uh huh."

With that said, they shared their first kiss.

* * *

**That last sentence was kind of corny.**

**Glitch: Yesh...**

**You're not supposed to agree with me! Translations!**

_**Baka: stupid**_

_**Oya maa!: Heavens!**_

_**Okaa-san: mother**_

**Review!**


	5. The Morning After

**Bolt's Season**

**Summary: After a year of finally having getting the normal life, Bolt hits a bump in the road. Something is going on with him and he doesn't know what it is. Does it have to do with the new dog that just moved into the neighborhood?**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jona, Joel, their parents, Neka, Mika, her parents, and Gen. Also random characters that appear in future chapters.**

**Notes: You guys want to kill me for not updating in so long, huh?**

***Sees angry mob of readers***

**Yeah...**

**Warnings: Cussing, dog yaoi, humor, possible drama, possible OOCness, sexual content between animals, mpreg, etc.**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Morning After

Brown eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the bright light of the sun. Bolt yawned softly, feeling a batch of fur rubbing against his. He looked to his right and saw Gen. Said dog was planted against his side, his tail wrapped tightly against Bolt's. The smaller canine blushed, the night before rushing back into his mind.

"Oh my..."

"Bolt?"

Bolt's ears picked up the waking deep tone. He watched as Gen repeated his earlier action and glanced at him. "We must have slept here the rest of the night." Bolt just nodded, unable to find words. Gen seem to notice his uneasiness. Bolt was fidgeting slightly against him.

_'It must be from the kiss last night...'_

The chocolate husky got onto his feet and nudged his muzzle against the snow colored dog. "Bolt, you seem... nervous."

Bolt gave a dry chuckle. "Nervous? No, I'm just... okay, I'm nervous.", he admitted as he stood on his own feet. Gen gave him a sly glance before standing closer. "About what? The kiss? Sleeping together by the lake? Both of us going through our heat?"

_'Say what now?'_

The smaller canine's eyes widened. "Wait... you're going through your heat, too?"

Gen nodded. "Yeah. You've wouldn't noticed because I went into my heat before I moved. So you got use to my scent. You recently just got into yours. Also, consider the fact I've been through my heat before, I can handle it better than you. I told you this last night. Bolt? Bolt!"

Said dog snapped out his stupor and blinked at Gen. "Huh? Oh. I'm sorry, Gen."

The taller dog smirked. He belittled the space between them. Their muzzles were only so few centimeters apart. "Hm. What broke your concentration?" Bolt blushed and shrugged. "Um... I guess... you." "Oh? How so?" "Well... you know."

Gen rubbed his muzzle on the side of Bolt's neck, earning a soft moan. "Gen... d-don't..." The taller dog chuckled against Bolt's ear before licking it. Another moan was heard. "You know, Bolt. I might just claim you here if you keep making those delicious sounds." Bolt backed a step, sending a heated glare. "Stop licking me then..." Opposed to his words, Bolt didn't want Gen to stop. As a matter of fact, he _**craved **_to have Gen claim him. His mind went hazy just thinking about it.

The husky noticed Bolt's eyes glaze over as he took a spot back on the grass. Gen took a spot next to him. Well, very close.

"Bolt? Is something wrong?"

Bolt turned his gaze on Gen. Confusion was in his eyes. "I don't know... it's just... are we really in... love? What if it's the heat talking? I don't want to get intimate only because of my body. I want to be with you because of my heart. And... oh gosh. I'm rambling! I should just- mhmm!"

Gen pressed their muzzles together to stop Bolt before he had a panic attack. Breaking the swift kiss, Gen scooted closer to where the two canines were touching enough to create a fire. "Bolt. It will be okay. The heat is just something that will pass. Trust me. If the heat was only for us to have sex with somebody, do you think I would still be unmated? Or even saying I love you? It's a time for us to find our true mates. And I found you."

The smaller canine felt lucky. Right next to him was a dog who truly loved him. Dedicating himself to only him.

Bolt wanted to devote his heart and body to Gen. But there was something else he wanted to give him. He just didn't know what.

* * *

"Neka! Where are you?"

The kitten looked up to see her human companion. Mika spotted her and bent down to pick her up. "There you are. I was wondering where you were. Come on, we're going to Penny-chan's."

Neka meowed and jumped in Mika's waiting arms.

Mika nuzzled her before leaving the house, letting her parents know that she'll be over at Penny's. On the way over, Neka had noticed something. In the front yard was Bolt. He was relaxed in the grass, smiling and laughing with his larger companion. Gen.

The husky was very close to Bolt. Their fur would brush up once in awhile. The kitten had watched as Gen nudge Bolt's muzzle with his own, darting a tongue out to lick Bolt's lips. Bolt was now blushing, shyly looking at the grass. Gen didn't seem to want that. He got closer to Bolt's muzzle, licking his nose.

Bolt looked up at him with wide eyes. "Gen..."

Neka didn't see or hear the rest when Mika entered in the house with the grey furred kitten in her arms. Mittens was tthe first she saw. Penny following right behind her.

"Hey, Mika. Wait, did you just walk in my house?" Mika nodded. "Yup! And the door was locked!"

Penny blinked. Mittens looking now completely lost. "What?"

Neka shrugged. "Half of the time, I don't even know what she's talking about, Mittens-chan.", the younger admitted, jumping out her human companion's arms. Penny and Mika left the two felines in the hallway. Mittens sighed. "That girl is a handful. Just like you." Neka laughed as Mittens ruffled her fur on her head.

"Whatever! Hey, did you know that Bolt is outside this morning?"

Mittens looked to have raised an eyebrow. "Outside? Doing what?"

"He's with Gen. Having some weird convo. They were licking each other's muzzles and Bolt-kun seem very shy."

It clicked in Mittens' mind. Neka was too young to know what was going on between the two canines, but she did.

_'Have they...?'_

The black furred cat looked down at Neka. "Do me a favor, little sis. Go wait for me in the living room. Rhino should be there. I think your favorite program is coming on."

That brought a gleam in Neka's eyes. She rushed out towards the living room.

When she was gone, Mittens went outside. She found Bolt and Gen laying on the grass very close to each other. Gen was pressing his nose to Bolt's side. Bolt was looking away from the older, looking a bit flustered.

Mittens smirked. She just knew this would happen.

Quietly, she walked over to the two canines.

Bolt heard steps and looked up, yelping in shock. "Mittens! What are you-?"

"You're together, aren't you?"

* * *

**Sorry, for the short chapter. Kind of got writer's blocked for it. But I tried!**

**Read! Review! Anything!**


	6. She Said

**Bolt's Season**

**Look back for any previous notes, warnings and disclaimers for any reference.**

* * *

_**Replies to Reviews!**_

**Sia Rdio: Turning down on the badass a bit. When he's not, he is totally adorable. My fav part of the movie... when he's using the dog face. Thank you for reviewing!**

**ZombieKitten435: I do deserve a slap. Maybe prevent the writer's block for this you for reviewing!**

**Unnamed: I'm glad to hear that you like Bolt's character. Thought it would it would be cute and all for him. Just look at his face! It's so cuddly! XD Their relationship with continue on as well as this story. Thanks for the support and review!**

**Epicjoe1313: Happy to hear you enjoy reading this story. I will continue it. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter Six: She Said

"You're together, aren't you?"

"What?"

Green eyes sudden filled with a mischievous gleam. "You can't deny it, Bolt. You two are cuddled against each other like a couple. And from what Neka told me she saw, you two have no shame with the PDA.", Mittens pointed out. Bolt began to stammer as Gen simply grinned.

"You're right, Mittens. We are together. Since last night actually."

Bolt's chocolate eyes turned to Gen, a soft thank you within them. Gen caught it and licked his muzzle to say he understood.

Mittens awed. "Aaawww. Aren't you two the ultimate cute couple?", she teased. Bolt whimpered in embarrassment. "Mittens.", he warned. The feline chuckled and got up on her paws. "Alright. I'll leave you alone... for now." She wandered off back into the house, leaving the new couple alone again. The husky gave a hearty laugh. "She took that well."

"Surprises me. But she will be giving to an earful later when it comes to dating me. She's my adoptive older sister in a way. Mittens is gonna get protective."

Gen nodded. "Alright. Want to go in the house?"

"Your owners won't mind?"

"No. They're here."

Bolt looked up to see the twins come up to the house. Joel spotted the husky and hugged him, rubbing his fur. "Hey, Gen. I see you've spent the night with Bolt." He ran his fingers through said canine's white coat. The smaller gave a appreciative moan. "Good to see you, too, Bolt."

The male twin then stood, heading into the house. His sister right behind him. Bolt huffed softly and looked back at Gen. "How do you think your-"

"They'll be encouraging it. I promise you." Bolt nodded, forcing himself to believe his now new mate's words. He felt assurance in those words. He knew that if Gen had something to warn about his own family he would tell him. Maybe even later.

The canine duo walked into the house, finding the other animals in the living room. When in sight, Mittens gave them both an all-knowing smirk. "Ah. What took you two so long?", he teased. Bolt chuckled at her playfulness, taking a seat next to her. "Mittens." Gen sat on his other side. He shamelessly locked his fluffy tail within Bolt's.

The smaller scooted closer to him, resting against the large warm body. Neka, sitting on the sofa above them, swatting at their tails softly as they swung back and forth. Rhino had flipped the channel to some show they seen once or twice.

"Is it me or reality shows are becoming a thing?", he asked out the blue.

"They're being a thing. I just know it.", Bolt answered with little emotion. His eyes closed as his face was buried within Gen's chocolate coat.

Rhino turned to look at them. It hit him within seconds. "Oh. Bolt, you and Gen are together, aren't you?", he smirked, repeating Mittens from earlier. Gen nodded. "Yeah. Bolt and I are mates. Not officially yet, but we're mates."

Bolt gave him a brief smile before looking back at Neka, the kitten had stop swatting at their tails. She had a confused look on her face. "Neka?" "Bolt-kun, what did he mean that you're mates?" Mittens couldn't help but giggle at her innocence and the redish tint on Bolt's face.

"Well... Gen and I are together." Neka blinked. "Together how?", she pressed on without knowing she was.

Gen chuckled when Bolt began to stammer. He turned to her with a smile. "Neka, Bolt and I like each other very much. We don't want to be apart from each other." "Oh! So when you see each other you get butterflies in your stomach and act crazy around each other? Like love?"

"Something like that."

"Okay. Mittens-chan told me that's what happens being two beings that like each other very much. That they love each other so much. And sometimes he takes them a long time to realize it."

The husky nodded. "Yup. Bolt and I love each other. Are you okay with that?"

Neka nodded. "Mittens told me love makes people and animals happy. If Bolt is happy, I am too! Besides, I like you. You're like another big brother or a cool uncle."

Neka jumped off the sofa and onto the floor, cuddling into Bolt's side. "Bolt-kun, are you happy?"

The snow white canine nodded. "I'm very happy, sis." "Then I'm happy for you." Just before she closed her eyes, she perked up with a gasp. "Are you going to have puppies?!" Bolt and Gen both blushed. Their eyes looked over at the other two animals. Rhino looked just as surprised, and Mittens had a blank face.

"Neka, what makes you ask that?", Bolt asked.

"Mittens also told me that love makes babies. She didn't say how though. "

Of course. Now the dark furred feline was smirking. "I'm glad she didn't. But I don't know if Gen and I are going to have puppies." He really didn't. Neither did Gen. They doubted they could.

Neka had just nodded before falling asleep. Bolt looked up from her and then Mittens. "You're a real jokester, aren't you?" Mittens chuckled. "I try. I try."

Gen decided then to take Bolt's earlier warning about Mittens to heart.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope it's still an ok chapter. Review!**


	7. Mating Decisions

**Bolt's Season**

**Look back for any previous notes, warnings and disclaimers for any reference.**

* * *

_**Replies to Reviews!**_

**ZombieKitten435: Sorry about waking up with a new chapter! Know exactly how you feel. **

**Unnamed: I'm glad you love the story and you agree with me. :3 Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Been busy since then, but it's good now. It's good. Anyways, there will be at least three or four more chapters after this one. I wasn't going to make this story so long.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Mating Decisions

It's been a month since Gen and Bolt became a couple. Mika, Penny, Jona, and Joel were back in school, mostly their pets at home.

It gave the two canines more time to spend with each other.

And Bolt more time to think about what he was craving for. It was another lazy afternoon for him. He was just a few yards away from where Mittens and Neka was playing around. Gen hadn't come out his own home yet so it helped the younger canine think without being distracted. Rhino was inside, Rachel cleaning out his hamster cage.

Bolt was settled in the semi-wet grass. His head was tilted a little to the left as he felt the sun beaming on his snow colored fur. He was relaxed in his thoughts.

"Hmm..."

"You look lovely." Bolt opened his eyes and looked up to meet golden ones. He smiled. "Wondering when you were gonna make your appearance." Gen sat down beside him and then licked his cheek. "I didn't want to make you wait long but the twins' mom thought it was a good idea to give me an early bath. And then groomed me."

Bolt's nose hovered over chocolate fur for a second. "No wonder you smell like cinnamon and apples."

"Goes with the vanilla scent you have.", the larger canine teased. Bolt laughed when Gen buried his nose in his neck. It tickled a little. "Gen, stop." "You're mine. I rather not." Gen managed to get Bolt on his back and continued give playful assaults on his fur.

Bolt tried to get from under him, but it was hard to do with his small fisage. He gave little chuckles as the touches continued. Their tails intertwined and loosen once in a while.

From a distance, Mittens and Neka was watching. "Mittens-chan, what are they doing?", Neka asked. "They're just being playful, Neka."

"Oh."

The two canines were clueless to the felines watching. Gen was now nipping at Bolt's neck, earning soft moans. "G-Gen... please..."

Bolt whimpered when Gen decided to "torture" him a bit more. He felt as the older rub against him, feeling how "excited" he was getting. His nose was filled with his desire to take him then and there.

It suddenly dawned on him.

_"Oh my... is this what I..."_

"HHHNNN!"

Mittens had quickly covered Neka's eyes. "Alright then." "Mittens, I can't see."

"You don't need to. You have innocence. And you should keep it. Now, I'm going to lead you back into the house. I'll tell you when it's safe to come back out, okay?"

"Osu!" Mittens did as she told Neka. Once the kitten was in the house, she grabbed the hose and aimed it towards the couple. Both dogs yelped and parted when cold water smacked them full force.

"AAAHHH! WHAT THE HECK?!"

The two dogs turned, soaking wet, to Mittens. She was smirking, showing her pearly white fangs. "You almost took away Neka's innocence. Getting waaaaaay too lovey-dovey." Bolt blushed. "Wow. I forgot she was sitting over there.", he admitted. When Gen started rubbing against him, his mind had went hazy. Everything disappeared around him. Only Gen mattered. Only...

_"I've must been really into it. Usually I remember Neka is around me. All I wanted was to... geez."_

Bolt shook the water from his fur. He looked up to Gen. "Gen-"

"Bolt!"

The three pets looked up to see Penny running to them, Mika and the twins following.

Penny hugged Bolt around the neck before pulling away quickly. "Whoa. You're wet." "So are you, Gen.", Joel commented as Jona rubbed the wet brown fur. Both dogs gave Mittens a look. She shrugged and jumped in Penny's opened arms.

The young group went inside, Mittens in Penny's arms as she laughed away.

When they were inside, Gen let out his own laugh. "You're cute when annoyed.", he teasing, noting to Bolt's small dog pout. Bolt rolled his eyes. "No I'm not." "Well, I'm not saying it to be nice. It's true." Gen leaned down and pressed their muzzles together. "I love you." Bolt smiled. he forced himself up a little and licked the larger's nose. "Love you, too. We should go inside."

"Not yet. The sun's out, so we should let our fur dry. Or we should try to _dry _each other off."

He gave a quick nip to Bolt's neck once again to clarify his suggestion. In turn, the smaller gave a yelp, a blush spreading on his face. "Oh you're so mean, Gen." "I'm not mean. Just... playful."

"Very much."

* * *

It didn't take long for the canines to air dry before going inside. When spotted, Rachel gave them lunch as their friends was just finishing up theirs.

"Took ya long enough.", Rhino had joked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Bolt blushed at that, his mate giving a chuckle. "Yeah. We were just drying off." "Courtesy of me.", Mittens added. Bolt threw a look at her. "Yup. Proud?" "I'm the savior of Neka's innocence. Of course I'm proud, puppy!"

"I'm far being a puppy."

This time he wore the smug look. Gen nudged the side of Bolt's head gently. "Right you are, love."

"Innocence.", Mittens sing-songed. The couple looked to see Neka who was now leaving the kitchen. "Neka, where are you going?", Bolt asked. "I'm going to find Mika-chan. I want nap.", she answered, now out of sight. Bolt smiled. "I guess that why she always have much energy. She takes a lot of naps."

"We all did. You know how babies are. They sleep, eat, and poop.", Mittens said. Bolt raised an eyebrow in questioning. "That's all?" "Well cry, too. And beg for attention." "How you know? And don't say TV."

Mittens settled down, relaxing. "Before my last family, I was in another with a baby. Cutest little thing, too."

"I've seen this first hand myself. The twins had a baby cousin stay over while her parents took a trip. She was very playful. Always following me so she could lay in my fur and sleep." "That's kind of sweet.", Rhino commented. "Well it was. I didn't mind."

Bolt let his mind wander for some time. He imagined what it would have been like if him and Gen had puppies. His face turned red at the thought. He could see them now. About three little ones, each with their features. Oh how he would love for that to-

_"Wow. I'm feeling weird right now."_

His mind went hazy and his body began to shake. It wasn't no mystery to what he wanted and what he wanted was Gen. To give himself to the bigger and allow him to claim him.

The more he thought about, the less restrain he had.

"Bolt?"

He snapped out his stupor looked up at the subject of his thoughts. Gen's golden eyes were filled with undoubtful concern. "Love, are you alright? You look kind of flustered. Do you want me to get Penny?" Bolt didn't say anything for a while. He just stared into that golden gaze for a few seconds before his own eyes wondered over Gen's body.

It was bigger than his own, and no doubt stronger.

And how he wanted to-

"Damn it! You're making this hard for me, Gen!" The three animals watched as Bolt bolted (pun intended... maybe) out the kitchen. Gen quickly got up and looked out to see Bolt going through the doggy door and out the house. His eyebrows went up when a scent caught him.

"Oh."

* * *

Splashes came repeatedly as the smaller canine swam in the cold water to cool himself down. His body was literally on fire from the thoughts he had.

"I'm a such a pervert! How could I-? This is too much for me to take in! Do I really want to do that?!" He stopped walking in the small lake. His eyes looking down into the water as a very explicit image filled his mind. Bolt let out a whimper as he twitched a little, sinking into the water. It wasn't helping.

For the next few days, Bolt had avoided Gen like his life depended on it.

Whenever the older dog came around, Bolt disappeared with only a mere hello. Truth be told, Gen was actually getting furious at his actions while also being concerned. He figured had to do with Bolt's ever changing smell. He would get a whiff of it and quickly realized what was going on.

He wasn't sure if the others smelled it, but he did.

He knew his mate's body was calling for him. His own body was responding, wanting to officially claim Bolt as his own. The dominance within him was becoming more of a nuisance than ever. Gen felt more like a beast when he let out a growl from time to time.

Just thinking of getting what he wanted was sending his mind into a frenzy. How he wanted to push Bolt on his back and pound into him with no mercy. That was the wild side of Gen talking. He wanted his mate and he needed him. If Bolt went any longer with avoiding, Gen was afraid he might do something he'll regret.

"I have to talk to him."

* * *

With the luminous light of the moon, Bolt's fur looked to be glowing. Gen was not too far away to see it. He smiled as he watched Bolt's tail swish back and forth, unsuspecting the older dog just few ways behind him. His head was tilted up as if he was looking to the starless sky.

Gen had took silent steps towards him, meeting at his side. "It's a beautiful night."

"It is.", Bolt answered unconsciously. It took him only a couple of minutes to instantly recognize the voice. He snapped his head to the side, almost getting whiplash, and saw that Gen was sitting beside him.

"G-Gen?"

"Don't even think about getting up and running off because you know I'll chase you."

Bolt knew that was true. "Well..."

"Bolt, love, just talk to me. Why have you been avoiding me for the past couple of days? I'm beginning to worry if I did something wrong to you. I'm sorry if I-"

"No." Gen blinked as Bolt forced himself on the larger dog. His muzzle was buried in his chocolate fur. "No. You didn't do anything wrong, Gen. I'm sorry for making you feel that way. It's just... well..." Bolt leaned back a little, revealing the red tint on his cheeks. "I've been feeling... really..."

"Aroused? Ready to mate? Trying to resist pouncing me and having your ways with me?"

This time the younger blinked. "I... how did you know?"

Gen buried his nose into Bolt's smaller side. "Your scent. I've smelt it since the day you ran out the kitchen. I have to say it's sweeter than before and it's really hard for me to not pounce you right now." The snow white canine didn't know what else to say.

So they both were going through this? How unexpected. But then again...

The husky watched as he leaned over, his nose hovering over his fur by a few inches. Bolt let out a sigh. "I guess I'm not the only one with a change. You smell so... different. Like fresh water and a cinnamon spice." "Bolt, don't do that.", the older teased.

Bolt nuzzled in his neck.

"Gen, maybe we should do it. Become mates officially. It's obvious that my body's ready for you and you for me. I don't think I could hold out any long- AH!"

Gen's control had broke the minute Bolt had said "mates officially". He had forced Bolt on his back, staring into his chocolate eyes that was filled with surprise and a bit of lust from smelling Gen's sudden arousal. Bolt smirked playfully. "Ooh. Eager much?"

"You have no idea. You're gonna regret ever avoiding me."

"Am I?"

"Definitely."

* * *

And did he. Bolt couldn't hold in the moans and whimpers from his throat. His back rubbed against the soft grass as Gen forced his way inside him with each powerful thrust.

It's only been a few minutes since this started, but already Bolt was feeling his release.

"G-Gen... aaaaahhh... h-harder!"

"Bolt, you're very tight." Shifting his legs a little, he thrusted into the smaller harder just as he requested. He felt Bolt quiver around him, a soft groan ascending from his throat. He could feel the heat from inside his mate, feeling the bundle of nerves that was sending Bolt into a trance-like state. "Nnnngggghhhh... F-feels sss-so good... right there..."

Bolt's eyes shut closed as his felt his pent up pleasure twist within him. He moaned loudly as Gen bit his neck, licking over the mark and kissing it. "Gen... love you... so much..."

"Love you, too. Are you close?"

"Very..."

Bolt turned his head a bit, biting his lip. It was kind of hard to hold on longer. Gen felt him shiver around him, letting out a sound with a mix of a whimper and a sigh with satisfaction as he released. Seeing Bolt now slightly relaxing with a small smile of his face. The husky gave a few more thrusts before letting him loose. Bolt groaned feeling the older's warm seed fill him.

It felt weird, but also good.

He stiffened a little as the larger pulled out gently. He laid beside him, both canines calming down. After a while, Bolt spoke, turning to look at Gen. "Why were we holding back again?"

Gen shrugged, smirking at him. "Don't remember."

Bolt watched as Gen sat up and then down to lick him clean. "G-Gen!"

"I want to."

"But that isn't- holy sweet butter biscuits!" Gen smiled as Bolt laid down, eyes closed with a blush. "Felt good?" "Way too good. You are mean." Gen licked the side of Bolt's face. "No. I'm just playful."

"I'm starting to think you are Neka's relative by a distant."

* * *

**Sorry again for the wait. Hope you can forgive me.**

**Review!**


End file.
